


(like you felt) in your dreams

by tamsinb



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Trans, Trans Shitposting, Wholesome, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamsinb/pseuds/tamsinb
Summary: "god i can already imagine the little ao3 summary for this fic:Declan Suzanne hears his mattress quietly protest as he rolls over to check his phone. It's 3:12 am (4:12 for Tillman, he notes to himself).tilly Today at 3:12 AMheyif i was a girl would u still think im poggersthis is the worst thing i have ever written"- bird, this morning at 3am(or; the saga of transfem tillman)
Relationships: Tillman Henderson/Declan Suzanne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	(like you felt) in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bird\](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bird%5C).



> So... I couldn't sleep last night. And the one other person up said "ok but what if transfem tillman henderson" and... we riffed on it for like a while until I was like "fine. i will write this. but i'm not happy about it" and I intended to make it a shitpost but I found out I am incapable of writing trans people as anything but intensely happy and secure. Oh well. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> (title taken from ["BIPP"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVc3Z-bG6Eo) by SOPHIE)

The crowd cheered a little more harshly for Tillman Henderson than they usually did. Mostly it was out of confusion. Why did their trashboy pitcher come to the mound in a maid outfit? And why did the maid outfit come with cat ears and a tail and whiskers drawn on his face?

The whiskers had been Mike’s addition - “haha no cats gotta have whiskers seriously” - no matter how much Tillman had tried to explain that actually if nekomimi was what they were going for whiskers weren’t really a necessity in fact most didn’t… And that was about when Declan had zipped up the back of the maid outfit and crushed his ribcage into oblivion.

It had been maybe the most high-stakes game of Trivial Pursuit ever. (They were all very drunk and it was the only board game Mike had been able to scrounge up in his shitty apartment.) Mostly the stakes were on Tillman, he’d talked so much shit that the other two had told him that if he lost he would have to do whatever they asked, one time. And he’d been drunk enough both to agree and forget that he was, objectively, unequipped to win a game that required mental acuity.

Which led to him being here: trapped in an outfit of Declan’s darkest designs. Mike was too much of a pushover to really avert much of the damage. And Tillman was too prideful to weasel out of anything. He stepped up to the mound and wondered briefly if the 2-inch pumps that came with the outfit would somehow improve his pitching. (They didn’t.) The batter hit a double out to right field and the crowd had a whole new reason to boo Tillman even as he tried desperately to get the frills of the skirt back in order after the pitching motion.

And somewhere out in the stands, Declan wondered out loud if he’d gone much too far.

“haha yeah,” said Mike, “this is pretty far over the line, even for you two.”

“Should I like, apologize?”

Mike shrugged. “that’s up to you. i think it might only piss tillman off worse.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”They sat in silence through a few more pitches.

“he kinda pulls it off though.”

“Yeah,” mused Declan. “Yeah he like. Really does though.”

***

“Tillman.”

“What dude.”

“You know uh. You only had to wear the outfit for one game, right.”

“Yeah. And.”

“Why are you. It’s been a week. You don’t have to wear it around the house.”

Declan rubbed his hand down the side of his nose. He’d woken up at one in the afternoon and walked into the kitchen of Tillman’s house to see something that made him want to get directly back into bed: his kinda-bf walking around the kitchen in that accursed catmaid outfit, trying with all his might to cook a passable egg. He’d gone through most of an entire carton and didn’t seem anywhere close to success.

“Uh idk cause it’s like, super comfy? Plus since I’m like so fucking secure in my masculinity I can wear shit like this no problem, not even a worry.”

“Uh huh.”

“And like. Honestly if it bothers you? Pretty fucking homophobic of you tbh.”

“Oh my god I’m gonna kill Mike for teaching you to call things homophobic, that doesn’t even make sense.”

“Anyway if you don’t mind, your fucking straight-as-hell manly-as-hell cute-as-hell maid is gonna learn how to make some fucking goddamn eggs.”

“Tillman do I need to go to the store and get another carton of eggs.”

“At this rate? Definitely.”

***

“Hey Tillman are you like, okay?”

“Yeah I’m fuckin great dude what’s up?”

“You’ve uh. Been acting different lately.”

“Fuck off no I haven’t,” said Tillman, adjusting the top of his kneehigh socks. Declan raised an eyebrow. “It’s fuckin cold dude and these shits are like super warm on my legs.”

“Right. I mean I dunno, could you at least keep the music down when it’s real late? Or like, put in headphones when you’re in bed idk. Not like your music taste has ever been… good or anything, but. It’s usually less. Obnoxious?”

“Ok dude I’m not gonna let you fucking say that, synthwave hyperpop is the fucking FUTURE of music. These bitches are out here on the goddamn vanguard of musical experimentation.”

“Sure whatever the fuck I don’t care, just don’t blast it out of your phone speakers at 2am when I’m right fucking next to you!!”

“Fuck you dude I’ll do whatever.”

***

**> declan suzanne <**

_Today at 3:12AM_

**tillyhendy69:** hey

**tillyhendy69:** if i was a girl would u still think im poggers

**d3cl4n:** what

**tillyhendy69:** answer the question or die fucker

**d3cl4n:** its 3 in the morning and also ur literally in the same bed as me

**tillyhendy69:** yeah but i cant like

**tillyhendy69:** say it out loud tho

**d3cl4n:** ok. sure. i mean yeah of course

**d3cl4n:** like, u dont need permission but also i think it’s like incredibly pog of you

**tillyhendy69:** really

**tillyhendy69:** i just didnt

**tillyhendy69:** you always talk about how this house is dudes only so

**d3cl4n:** dude you started that bit

**d3cl4n:** er wait i guess not dude anymore

**tillyhendy69:** nah dudes still cool im a dude in my fuckin soul

**d3cl4n:** anyway im sure this hell gamer polycule could hande a resident catgirl gf

**d3cl4n:** oh shit you ok

**tillyhendy69:** yeah im fine i just kinda

**tillyhendy69:** fell off the bed its ok

**d3cl4n:** hahaha what did i give u euphoria? ur fucking cringe

**tillyhendy69:** shut the fuck up ill leg drop u

**d3cl4n:** anyway like. if u need help, i know im not like trans in the fem way but

**d3cl4n:** idk u can ask me anything or whatever

**tillyhendy69:** yea thanks

**tillyhendy69:** probably gonna text rivers too even tho she hates me

**d3cl4n:** yeah she hates u but she also always goes along w ur stuff

**d3cl4n:** so i think shed be happy to help

**tillyhendy69:** god shes weird i dont understand her

**d3cl4n:** yeah me neither dude

**d3cl4n:** anyway im going back to sleep kick me if you need anything

**tillyhendy69:** sounds good

***

**> rivers fuckin rosa <**

_Today at 3:26AM_

**tillyhendy69:** hey

**tillyhendy69:** hey rivers

**tillyhendy69:** riversssssss

**tillyhendy69:** rosaaaaaaaaa

**tillyhendy69:** hellooooooooooo

**tillyhendy69:** riv

**tillyhendy69:** rivers

**riverdenial:** holy shit tillman

**riverdenial:** i can’t believe u just woke me up at 3am

**riverdenial:** if this isn’t the worlds most important news i’m going back to sleep

**riverdenial:** and then when i have my full 8 hours i’m gonna fully rested kick ur bitch ass

**tillyhendy69:** o good ur up

**tillyhendy69:** u know how uh ur a girl

**riverdenial:** god you really wanna fuckin die tonight huh??

**tillyhendy69:** what if uh

**tillyhendy69:** i was

**tillyhendy69:** also

**riverdenial:** .

**riverdenial:** .

**riverdenial:** .

**riverdenial:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**riverdenial:** ARE U TELLING ME WHAT I THINK UR TELLING ME

**riverdenial:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA

**tillyhendy69:** oh my fuckin god rivers im being serious fuck offffffffffffffffff

**riverdenial:** sorry sorry sorry im just

**riverdenial:** hooooooooooooooooly shit

**riverdenial:** like on the one hand i love and support you and you can rely on me for anything

**riverdenial:** (basically at this point i will lay down my life for yours)

**riverdenial:** on the other hand i was always wondering what was behind ur shitty macho facade

**riverdenial:** i cant believe it was fuckIN THIS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**tillyhendy69:** haha yeah

**riverdenial:** HOLY SHIT YOU PLAYED THAT GAME IN A DRESS DIDNT YOU

**riverdenial:** DONT FUCKING TELL ME THATS WHAT DID IT

**tillyhendy69:** um

**tillyhendy69:** i mean

**tillyhendy69:** it didnt helppppp

**riverdenial:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**tillyhendy69:** ughhhhhhhhhhhh

**riverdenial:** one sec

**tillyhendy69:** uh

**tillyhendy69:** ok

**tillyhendy69:** ill just fuckin

**tillyhendy69:** sittt hereeeeee i guesssss

**riverdenial:** hold your bitch ass on girl i had to boot up my fucking laptop

_== Rivers Rosa has shared TRANS SHIT MASTER SHIT LIST ==_

**riverdenial:** ok there’s a bunch of resources in there look thru it at whatever pace is comfy

**riverdenial:** if there’s anything personal i left in there and u share it ur life is forfeit

**riverdenial:** i tend to be rlly pushy so if i go too fast tell me but:

**riverdenial:** come over any time, hell come over tomorrow and i’ll do ur makeup and shit

**tillyhendy69:** oh

**tillyhendy69:** uh wow ok

**riverdenial:** god wait you’re really tiny too aren’t you???? ugh shit’s actually gonna fit you

**riverdenial:** i kinda fucking hate you even more for that

**tillyhendy69:** haha

**tillyhendy69:** tilly wins

**tillyhendy69:** or wait maybe its tillie now

**riverdenial:** all right then tillie i’m going the FUCK back to sleep but uh

**riverdenial:** consider this convo NOT over

**tillyhendy69:** yea yea okay uh

**tillyhendy69:** night

**riverdenial:** fuck you

**riverdenial:** goodnight

***

“Holy shit Rivers you’re a fucking miracle worker,” said Declan.

“Fuck yeah I am,” said Rivers, “the amount of times I’ve done this shit? In my sleep.”

“You gotta make me look anime,” insisted Tillman. “If I’m not anime what’s the fucking point.”

“Hey Tillman? If you keep talking about anime I’m gonna stab you in the eye with this makeup brush. You’re literally transphobic.” Rivers chuckled a bit.

“Okay but could you like, make her look anime though?”

“Declan not you too, I will throw you out of the fucking door.”

“Sorry Rivers.”

“Oh my god you’re fucking lame Declan,” said Tillman, eyes pressed firmly closed as Rivers ran eyeliner across her lids. “Your poggers-ass hot-ass girlfriend wants to look anime and you can’t even stand up for her? Some gamer polycule member you are…”

“Pfft,” laughed Rivers. “Holy shit Tillie now that you’re a girl some of your jokes are actually funny. Maybe I’m just biased.”

“Maybe it’s a miracle,” offered Declan.

“Yeah and maybe it’s fucking Mlaybelline can we just get the fuck on with it? I’ve got another game to pitch and it takes forever to get into that fucking maid outfit.”

“...” said Rivers.

“Tillie you know you don’t have to wear the maid outfit and the cat ears. Even if you are trans.”

“Yeah but it looks fuckin hot as hell and also? Fuck everyone who ever laughed at me for it.”

Rivers shrugged. “Whatever you say. Anyway, that should be you done.”

“Yeah? Yeah? How do I fuckin look?”

“Pretty uh,” said Rivers. “Pretty poggers? Am I using that right?”

“What about you Declan,” she said, getting way up in Declan’s face, “how is it?”

“Haha,” said Declan, blushing and looking away, “actually kinda really good? Somehow?”

“Fuck yeah. Fuck yeah.”

“You know Tillman,” said Rivers, “you make a way better girl than you ever did a lameass dude.”

“Well jeez Rivers that’s pretty fuckin high praise considering I was basically the best ever at being a dude. Like, I did it so fuckin good I was like ok cool did that basically better than anyone else ever did, time to trans my gender so I can be the best at being a girl ever too.”

“Hm,” said Rivers. “I’m not sure if that’s praxis, or just the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“All right let’s fuckin go I don’t know if you losers remember but I got a game to pitch?? And plus, now no one can even get mad at me for being a shit pitcher,” she said, throwing the door open. “Cause I’m fuckin hot as hell and that’s ALL that matters.”


End file.
